Fairy Tale
by Jobananax333
Summary: It's a one-shot about the innocent realized that not all fairy tales are just a princess finding their prince. But the young just being blissfully happy. SPENCER/ASHLEY


**Hey I know I have to finish my other story but I wanted to put this out there for you guys to read, & I dedicated this to someone, SCADXG. I own nothing.**

**About: It's a one-shot about the innocent realized that not all fairy tales are just a princess finding their prince. But the young to blissfully happy.**

_**Fairy Tale**_

An eight year old Ashley picked up her cell phone and pressed Spencer's home phone number in to the phone. Spencer's mom thought her seven year old daughter shouldn't have a cell phone yet. The phone rings three times them someone picks up.

"_Hello?"_ a ten year old Glen picked up the phone.

"Hi, Glen its Ashley. Is Spencer there?" Ashley asked.

Glen sees Spencer looking at him "Sorry ASHLEY Spencer doesn't want to talk." Glen snickers. Ashley hears Spencer and Glen fighting on the other end of the phone.

Paula walks in to the kitchen were she sees Glen and Spencer fighting on the floor over the phone. "What's going on?" she says then hears Spencer and Glen talking at the same time. She then holds up her hand and they both get quiet. Paula picks up the phone _"Hello?"_

"Hi Mrs. Carlin is Spencer there?" Ashley asks.

"Yes hang on," she hands the phone to Spencer "It's Ashley." She says.

Spencer's face turns in to a smile "HELLO!"

"Hi Spencer its Ashley I was ummm… was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over with me tonight?" Ashley asked scared of Spencer saying no.

"Ummm let me ask my mom." Spencer put the phone down and ran in to the hall to ask her mom. "Mom can I have a sleep over with Ashley tonight?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure ask her to come over here I just made brownies." Paula said as she picks up a laundry basket.

Author comes down the steps "Ashley's coming over?" He asked.

"Yes" Paula said.

"I like Ashley what a good kid." He says coming next to Paula to help with the laundry.

"Me too" Paula says with a smile

Back in the kitchen Spencer hangs up the phone. "Mom, Dad I'm walking to Ashley's to help her get her bag ready then I'll be back." Spencer said as she ran out the door and down the road to the edge of the street where Ashley's big house lies. Spencer walked up the long drive way and opened the big door. "Ashley?" Spencer yelled.

"Dear don't yell." Christine said descending down the steps in big high heels.

"Sorry Mrs. Davies." Spencer says in an apologetic tone.

"IT'S MISS. WOODS!" she says.

"Sorry Miss. Woods." Spencer says.

"Ashley your friend…" Christine pause not knowing Spencer's name.

"Spencer." Spencer says.

"Yes right Spencer. Ashley, Spencer is here, and I'm going out Ashley I'll see you tomorrow or the next day there is food in the fridge. Goodbye dear." And with those last words Christine was out the door.

"Ashley?" Spencer yells so loud now that Christine is gone.

"In my room!" Ashley yells. Spencer runs up the steps.

"Are you all packed?" Spencer smiles at Ashley zipping up her duffel bag on the floor.

"Yeah let's get going."Ashley jumps up and slings the bag on her shoulder, but Spencer tries to take it for Ashley. But Ashley grabs it back "Spencer I'm older and its heavy let me carry it can you grab my pillow & blanket?" Spencer huffs and grabs the pillow and blanket.

"You're only a year older." Spencer says.

"I know I'm only a grade above you." Ashley says with a smile at Spencer. Spencer and Ashley continued walking to Spencer's house.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah?" Ashley responded.

"I'm afraid." Spencer hung her head.

"Of what?" Ashley questions.

"Going in to fifth grade, is it bad?" Spencer looked at Ashley with sad eyes.

"NO, its sooo much fun in fifth grade you get to be the safeties and crossing guard helpers." Ashley said in an exciting voice.

"I always felt safe when you where the safety and crossing guard helper." Spencer looked at Ashley with love struck eyes.

"Well ummm," Ashley looked away and touched the back of her neck. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Spencer said. Ashley put her free hand down on her side, the Spencer grabbed it and squeezed it tight. With that Ashley turned white and looked at her hand then up at Spencer with a nerves smile. Spencer and Ashley walked to Spencer's house then put Ashley's stuff in her room.

Paula walked in to Spencer's room as the girls put their stuff down. "Girls the brownies are done you should get down there before Glen and Clay eat them all." Paula said. Spencer and Ashley ran down the steps to the kitchen to eat some brownies. Then after the brownies the girls went back to Spencer's room and put on their pj's. The girls where just sitting on the bad talking.

"You know that guy Rick my mom's boyfriend that has been over?" Ashley said.

"Yeah what about him?" Spencer said.

"Well my mom said that he won't be over anymore, and I really liked him." Ashley said.

"Why is he not coming over anymore?" Spencer questioned.

"Well my mom said that not everyone gets there prince like in Cinderella." Ashley told her.

"Oh," Spencer hung her head in sorrow.

"I think my mom was telling he that not everyone gets there prince but some get princess." Ashley said with a little blush "Spencer?" Ashley looked at Spencer with something important to say.

"What Ashley?" Spencer said looking in to Ashley's eyes.

"I don't think I get a prince." Ashley told her.

"Well why do you think that?" Spencer asked confused.

Ashley looked away and blushed "Well I think I get a princess," then looked back at Spencer "I think you're my princess Spencer." Spencer didn't have to say anything Ashley just wanted to tell her that. Then looked at their hands on the bed and Ashley scooted her hand closer to Spencer's. Ashley didn't have the courage to hold Spencer's had but Spencer did and closed the gap between them. Ashley and Spencer looked at one another and then Ashley smiled goofily but didn't loss eye contact. Then Ashley leaned in closer, and then Spencer leaned in. Ashley closed the gap and pecked Spencer and the lips quick, then pulled away and looked away with a blush on both their faces.

Then Paula walked in "Girls it's time for bed."

"Ok mom." Spencer crocked. Then Paula left the room and shut the door.

"Ashley?" Spencer said.

"Ummm yeah?" Ashley said timidly.

"When we sleep can we cuddle?" Spencer asked.

"Un uh." Ashley said. Spencer got under the covers then Ashley gulped and went under the covers as well, Ashley mover closer to Spencer. Spencer cuddled her face in to Ashley's neck then put her arms around Ashley, as did Ashley.

"Goodnight Ashley."

"Night Spencer." Ashley said with a smile.

"I love you Ashley." Spencer said nuzzling her face back in Ashley's neck.

"I—I-I love you too." Ashley said closing her eyes happy that she didn't get her prince but her princess.


End file.
